Red Bunny Witch House Fanfic
by Kuru the DreamWeaver
Summary: This is a crossover of Witch House and Hetalia! It also is somewhat based on a Vocaloid song, 'Story about a poor blue rabbit' Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And I'm gonna rate anything with blood as T just in case.
1. Chap 1

Red Bunny

(Witch's House fanfic)

_'He was sure to hear out my wish. Because he was traded bodies... He must have been surprised. My body was rotting. It hurt all over. I was used to it, but... You... It must have hurt. You cried in pain. So I gave you the medicine. A throat-burning medicine. You couldn't speak. After all, I didn't want to hear my screams. I told you it would make you better. I lied. Then I made my escape. I could feel the gentle breeze. It was spectacular... Before you arrived I gouged my eyes out and chopped my legs off. So that you, Chibitalia, in my body, would despair as you died in agony. Ahh, Chibitalia, my dear 'friend'... So kind, so loved... So... foolish. My dear "Friend." '_

I woke up in a dark, gloomy forest. Where was I? Thoughts began filling my mind, and I could not answer them. A small, gentle breeze blew a leaf into a rose bush, and the thorns pierced it instantly. I sighed quietly, wondering where the rest of my friends were.

"Iggy?" I whimpered, slowly rising to my feet, brushing off my dress. A dress? Why was I wearing a dress? I was a boy, after all, right? I just smiled, shaking my head. It didn't bother me too much. I'd be fine. Right?

Something glinted within a patch of trees. What is that? I wondered. My curiosity got the better of me, and I found myself walking towards it, stumbling slightly. My legs were numb. I must have been here a while. Did I fall asleep here? Where was Anya, Iggy, and the rest of my friends? I felt scared. My stomach churned. I thought I was about to throw up. I quickened my pace.

I bent down, picking up the glittering object. It was a knife. A dagger, maybe. I clenched it tightly, but put it in my pocket afterwards. Something was already in my pocket. I pulled it out quickly, eager to see what it was. It was a note. I read it silently, not uttering a word.

'Chibitalia, please come home. we miss you. We're sorry for yelling at you earlier, but we were just wo-'

The letter was ripped. I sighed inaudibly, stuffing it back in my other pocket. I looked around, wondering what I should do next. I almost instantly spotted a trail, so I decided I would follow it.

As I did so, I saw an extremely large patch of roses and thorns. I knew I wouldn't be able to cut them down, so I turned away and decided to follow the path to the other direction. Maybe I would be lucky?

Another patch of roses came in sight, but they weren't as big as the other ones, they were quite small, in fact. I was definitely sure I could cut these ones down. I chopped away at them for what felt like hours, until they finally were demolished. I smiled, a small spark of hope warmed me up. I ventured onwards, making sure to not stray from the path that had been set for me.

Later on a house came in sight. It seemed abandoend, but I just felt like there was something... more... to it. I walked up to the house and almost knocked on the door, but something made me freeze. No, no, no. I should just open it, I told myself. What if it was locked? I shook my head and attempted to open it. The door swung open with ease. Too easy. I instantly sensed something was wrong with this house. I remembered something.

Ah, yes. My friend lived in this house. The friend that I never told Iggy or Anya about... or anyone else. Only me and my friend knew each other. Only us, and I planned to keep it like that. Forever.

I gazed around, my stomach churning once more. I began to take a large step, but froze. I glanced down. There was a red button. It glowed faintly. I stepped over it, feeling much better as I did. I continued to the door, which, when I opened it, the door I had entered to get in this house in suddenly slammed shut. I tensed, but I decided I would just have to continue on. I did so, and I came into a room with many doors. I looked behind me, only to see that the door I came through had turned into a regular white wall.

This scared me, but I told myself I'd be okay. I didn't even notice the black rabbit that was next to me, and I ventured around. I came across a room that has a basket in the middle of the room, and the basket contained a teddybear.

"A-Anya's teddybear...? T-That she gave... me?!"

I stared at it in shock. It was indeed the teddybear Anya had given me long ago. I ran over to it, hugging it tightly. For some reason I looked at a wall. It had a letter pinned to it. I cautiously trudged over. It read 'BEARS IN THE BASKET'.

I found myself walking back to the basket, shoving Anya's teddybear back inside. I was guided by a strange presence, and I walked down the hall, into another room. It had a desk with a lamp, vase of roses, and diary on it, while next to it was a closet, and across the room was a pile of presents. I decided to read the diary. It looked similar to mine.

I picked the diary up and read the single page in it.

'Mommy and daddy didn't love me.'

I shuddered. That would be... horrible... I walked over to the presents, and a teddybear caught my eye. I took it, hugging it. I knew it wasn't mine, but it made me feel much better to hold it. I walked back to the room with my teddybear in the basket, attempting to shove the teddybear I just found inside, too. It didn't work. It was too big. I darted across the hall into another room. There was a table with handcuffs chained to it, as well as another door. I sensed it was locked right away.

I walked over to the table. The handcuffs had chained scissors to them. The handcuffs were chained to the table. I sighed, pulling out the teddybear. I think I know what to do... I grabbed the scissors, leaning over the table. I began cutting into it's limbs, and they fell onto the table. I jumped as I saw the scissors drenched in blood. A teddybear cannot bleed! Or... C-Can it? I began hyperventilating. No one knew I did this when I was scared... I only just stared doing it, too. I ran back to the room with the basket, shoving the teddybear torso inside. I ran out of the room, about to go back in the room with the locked door, but something came out.

A huge teddybear. I screamed in fear as it bounced toward me. I ran past it, slamming the door behind me. The door was open, but so was another one. The second one was strange... it was as if... only I could go in...

I shook the thought from my mind, deciding to go in the second one. I was instantly taken to a room with a bed in it, along with a vanity, a dresser, and other things. In the bed layed a girl with purple hair. Her eyes were missing, and the sheets were up to her throat.

I screamed again, only louder. The girl smiled. "Fear not, young boy. I am your friend, remember? Come here... Please... Come..." She rasped.

I calmed down in a few moments and slowly inched over to the bed. Her skin was rotting away, and her hair was tangled, sticking out at every angle. I shuddered, but I stayed, because I knew she needed my help. "A-A-A-Are you okay?" I whispered, fear consuming me, flowing through my veins, freezing me.

"No... Father and Mother don't love me... W-Will you... Care for... Me? Your friends... I-I've seen them... They do not like or love you... 'Big sis Anya', she... She hates you... And 'Iggy'... He wants you to die." She coughed, wheezing slightly.

I shook my head, knowing this couldn't be true. She suddenly reached out, holding my hand. I almost cried out, but something prevented me from doing so. My thoughts began to change. She was... Right. She was right. She was right. She was right. They didn't love me. They hated me. They wanted me to die. I coughed, and my throat began to hurt.

"Do you... Want some medicine to make your throat feel better...?" She asked, sounding casual as if she knew the answer.

I nodded, not even caring whether she was a decaying girl or not. I needed something now, before my throat hurt even worse. She smiled, slowly handing me a cup. It was filled with a strange purple liquid and smelled bitter, but I drank it quickly. I barely noticed, but the more and more I drank the bitter liquid, the bigger the smile on her face became. Suddenly my throat began to itch and sting, and even burn. I began coughing isntantly, holding my throat in pain. I wanted to cry, I wanted to be in the arms of someone and be comforted. I fell to my knees, coughing violently, and my coughing began to die down, but the pain only increased. It was immense. It had all happened so quickly! I looked up at her to see an ungodly grin on her face. She wielded a knife.

"G-ghhh... T...hro...at...h-hur...ssss..." I wheezed, voice cracking. It hurt to talk! It hurt to breathe! I felt like I was dying! Where were my friends!? I wanted my friends! Iggy! Anya! S-Someone! Please! Help me! Help!

The girl laughed. "I will have your body... and you can have mine..." She seized me by my wrists, and I whimpered in pain.

Pain consumed me, but suddenly I realized I wasn't in my own body. My throat still hurt. I couldn't feel my legs. I wasn't able to see.

"Thank you for your body, Chibitalia... I feel like things will be much... better... from now on! ... For me..." She laughed insanely, shaking me. "You have no eyes, you have no legs, and you can't talk! Feel the pain I had to feel! Your skin is rotting, no one loves you, no one likes you, no one sees you, no one hears you! AND EVERYONE FEARS YOU! HAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHE!" She laughed even louder.

I could not remember her name. I couldn't remember anything about her. My memory was slipping. I... I can't breathe. I can't... I'm dying... Oh, God... Anya... Iggy..? Are you there...? Can you hear me? The girl set me back down on the bed and ran off. I heard her footsteps trail away, getting quieter as the distance between us grew.

Complete silence filled the house. She was gone. I choked silently, writhing around in agony. This pain... I-It was worse than any pain I had ever felt... It was Hell! I... I... I was becoming unconscious... Everything was fading... I couldn't feel anything anymore... My thoughts began to cease... I was cold. My... My heartbeat was slow... And I suddenly felt it stop. I gasped for air, but none greeted me. My two bunny ears twitched once, and then were still. I felt something sticky trickle out of my mouth. Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Bunny- Chapter 2

**'And we all lived happily... Ever... AFTER...'**

**Chibitalia coughed up blood, but he became conscious once more. He whimpered. "Mus...No...T... D-Diieeeeeghh..." I knew I must stay alive. For Anya! For Big Sis Anya! **

**I began slowly crawling out of the door, wheezing out of pain and effort. I would do this as many times as I must for Anya. Big Sis Anya saves me every day... I can't die now! **

**I managed to make it out the door, and I continued crawling, thorns cutting me. I felt blood trickle down my arms and face, as well as my hands. It hurt, but I wouldn't stop crawling! Do it for Anya! Kill my 'friend'! I can't let my 'friend' hurt Anya...! O-Or Iggy! Or any of my other best friends!**

**I laughed. "He's dead now! I can run, I can dance, I can play, I... I can finally have good skin! And feel the wind on my arms! And the sun will kiss my skin once more!" I spun around, holding my knife to my chest, giggling in happiness. "I'll have a Big Sissy that loves me! What was her name? Anny? Close enough! She'll love me, and we'll have so much fun together! A-And she'll be my best friend!"**

**I stopped in my tracks. Something was following me. I looked back, hearing a rustling. It was him. He was crawling towards me, trying to get me. I just laughed. **

**I saw my 'friend' and I crawled even quicker towards her. I had to get my body back... F-For Big Sis Anya! I was tired... My skin was itchy... And my throat burned. Blood flowed freely out of my mouth. I had pushed myself father than I have ever done before. I was always so pampered, but this time I had actually worked for something. Someone. Big Sis Anya... Anya, Iggy, Amelia, Belarus... All of my friends! **

**"You know that body wont last for long, Chibitalia. You know that I will outrun you every single time. When will you stop chasing me? When? I'll have your big sister forever and ever. She's mine. Just stop. Give up. She's mine, and you know it!" I yelled at him, but he didn't stop crawling. He got too close. He grabbed my leg, and the moment he did I plunged the knife through his eye socket. **

**I screeched in agony. S-She just shoved the knife into my eye socket! I-It hurt! Ow! Iggy! Anya! Amelia! S-Someone! It hurts! Ow! "S-Stooo... G-Gihh... baaaa...kkk...! P-Pl...eaaaa...ssss...!"**

**I giggled. "My name is Ellen. Say it with me! Ellen. It's El-len. You'll die pleading me to not kill you, but of course, I have to. I have to so that you wont hurt my new big sister!" Ellen grinned ruthlessly, yanking the knife out of his eye socket, inspecting the knife that was drenched in a scarlet liquid. She looked back at Chibitalia's eye socket, which now stained crimson, a little river of crimson trickled down his face. She only laughed.**

**I coughed in pain, but I stopped upon hearing footsteps. M-Maybe it was Big Sis Anya? I tried to look around and see, but I had forgotten my eyes were missing. I cried out, my voice like tires running along gravel.**

**"L-Little brother!?" It was her! Her voice! I-I heard her! I made a strange, high-pitched, happy noise. "An...yaaaahhh!" I began crawling towards her, only to hear her shriek.**

**"B-Brother! G-Get away from the monster! I-I'll protect you!" She had yelled, and I heard her pull out her gun. **

**"Y-Yes, Big Sister!" Ellen cried, running behind her. I had forgotten... She still had my body...**

**Anya pulled the trigger, and I instantly felt pain in my chest. H-Had she shot me in the heart? "N-Nooo...S-Sissss... Anyaaa... I... I ... Looo...ve... Y...oo...u..." My words came out slurred and strange, but I tried to tell her to stop. It was me. I loved her. I love you, Big Sis Anya. If I could have cried I would have, and I heard her get ready to shoot another bullet.**

**"STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER, MONSTER!" She screamed, pulling the trigger.**

**Everything turned cold. I felt something sticky run down my skull. I stopped crawling and layed eerily still. My world had turned upside down, and I was consumed in darkness. 'I love you, Big Sis Anya'**

**Ellen smiled. "T-Thank you f-for saving me, B-Big sis!" She pretended to sob, hugging Anya's leg tightly. Anya gave her a shaky smile, confused as of what had happened. **

**"N-Never scare me like that again, Lil' Brother! D-Don't go wandering into the forest ever again without me! U-Understand!?" Anya had sensed something wrong, but she shrugged it off. She and her 'brother' had been united once more. That was all she was concerned of. **

**The two of them wandered away, going back home, while Chibitalia, would lay on that path forever, never to be reunited with his big sister. He would never paint again, never smile, or sing songs. He would never feel the warm sun on his arms, or ever be held in the arms of his Big Sis Anya, and be comforted. Never again. His soul would be lost... Forever...**

**Chibitalia's corpse lay there, his bunny ears forever still, drenched in his own blood. He was now a red rabbit... for all eternity...**


End file.
